Leftover
by incendiary-wit
Summary: Mark and Benny hate being the ones leftover when ther friends are in love. AU, Aungel is alive cause I say so. MarkBenny, Unrequited MarkRoger and BennyMaureen


Leftovers

Pairing: Mark/Benny (Aubrey you better worship me...and tell me how I'm like Cameron...NOW!), Roger/Mimi, Maureen/Joanne, Collins/Angel. AU-Angel is alive cause I say so. Unrequited Benny/Maureen and Mark/Roger

Rating: R (because smut earns me high marks 'I just laughed for no good reason at that wording...I am loserly')

Summary: As they watch their friends couple off, Mark and Benny seem leftover.

Since the divorce, Benny had been living next door to Mark (Roger had moved into Mimi's apartment the month before) in his old building. He might have asked if he could move back into his old apartment, but the thought of asking Mark for anything after all Benny done to him and Roger seemed...wrong.

Mr. Grey had given Benny a huge sum of money to divorce Alison. Benny pretended the money was the only reason he did it. That all he wanted was his cyber studio. Truth was, he didn't love her anymore and that wasn't fair to her. He had meant his vows when he married her, but Alison was never enough. That's why he had turned to Mimi and the others to distract him from his dissatisfaction.

For a long time, he toyed with the idea of telling Maureen that he'd been in love with her since they met. She was beautiful and fiery, qualities he loved. But when he told her that, she more or less cussed him out and ran off to Joanne.

About a month after moving into the apartment, he was lying on the couch in his boxers and undershirt, dejectedly flipping channels when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called, not really wanting to get up.

"This is what has become of our distinguished slumlord? I am deeply shamed."

Benny stood and turned around so fast he lost his footing. "Ow, fucking fuck," he muttered.

A slow, steady chuckle re-directed his attention back to the blond in the doorway. "Nice to see your delve into the land of the Yuppie Scum didn't take away your natural grace and refinement."

An upraised middle finger was the only response as Benny inspected a bleeding cut where a staple sticking out of the couch had connected with his leg.

Mark's smirk melted into a concerned look, the kind usually directed at Roger. Without a word, he went into the kitchen, grabbed the nearest vodka bottle and dampened the dish rag, carrying it back to the main room.

Benny took the offered cloth and swiped it quickly over his wound, handing it back to Mark.

The filmmaker rolled his eyes. "I must have been looking after Roger too much." He took the rag and knelt down so he too was on the floor. Pouring a small amount of vodka onto the cloth and applying it to Benny's leg.

Benny flinched and moved his leg away at the sharp pain. "I'm fine...really."

Mark frowned and grabbed the leg back, laying it over his lap. "You're still bleeding. It could get infected and you could spread that infection to Roger, Collins, Angel, or Mimi." Mark cleaned the cut and dug around in his jeans pocket, extracting a band-aid.

"Do you just carry those things around?" Benny asked.

"Roger could get cut while out just as easily as you can while indoors," Mark replied.

Benny looked at Mark, "So could Mimi, Angel or Collins."

Mark realized Benny was reading into his singular concentration on Roger. That was dangerous, Benny might get the right idea. "I meant to...you Roger is...more...clumsy." The explanation sounded stupid to even Mark and he mentally flogged himself for saying it.

Just then, Benny caught the look in Mark's blue eyes. The same look he knew was in his own eyes when he'd confessed to Maureen. Mark was in love...with Roger? "So you...?"

Mark sighed and looked down, filling in the blanks himself. "Yeah, I love him."

"If April were still alive, she'd owe me and Collins 50 bucks," Benny said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mark frowned, "You bet her that I was in love with Roger?"

The black man shook his head, "She thought you were gay. I didn't. This whole Roger business...I knew I should have believed Collins when he mentioned it."

"Collins?" Mark cried, "He knows? What about Angel, does she know? Do you think everyone knows?"

"Yes."

Mark flailed his arms, "Do you think Roger knows?"

"Yes."  
"This is not good," Mark whimpered. He dropped his head to his hands. "I hate this."

Benny reached out a hand to Mark, but couldn't decide what to do so it just hovered there. "Well, I'm not particularly thrilled that Joanne has Maureen, so I understand where you're coming from."

Mark's head shot up at Benny's words. "Maureen? You're kidding, right? Are you completely insane?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Benny mused, chuckling to himself.

"So you're like me. A leftover amongst the happy couples," Mark's laugh had no humor.

Benny found the bottle of Absolut and held it towards Mark, "To leftovers."

Mark chuckled, "No Benny. To you!"

They drank in silence, passing the bottle between them and mourning their 'leftover' status.

After a while, Benny remembered something about Mark he'd nearly forgotten. The boy couldn't hold his liquor worth shit.

Mark began to rock back and forth, slurring every time he asked for the bottle.

"I'm cutting you off, Mark. You're already drunk."

Mark didn't like this answer and reached over to take the vodka. When Benny held it away, he leaned over more and more until he fell right into Benny's chest, knocking them both flat on the floor.

They lay, Mark on top of Benny, for a moment. Then Mark nodded minutely and pressed his lips to Benny's.

The kiss continued, both men imagining someone else. When Mark was slipping his tongue into Benny's mouth, he pretended it was Roger's. When Benny's mouth moved to Mark's neck, he pretended he was bestowing a hickey onto Maureen's pale throat. Until Mark moaned, "Benny."

Benny pulled away. "Mark, we can't...I can't-"

Mark cut Benny off with a quick kiss. "I don't love you and you don't love me. But for once...I don't want to be the leftover."

As he debated Mark's statement, Benny was vaguely aware of his shirt pulled off. 'What the fuck?' Benny decided.

He flipped their positions so he was on top and captured Mark's lips with his own. Benny let his lips trail farther down until Mark was shivering from the sensations wracking his lithe frame as Benny took the smaller man's pants off.

Boxers were soon gotten rid of and Mark let out a shaking moan, "Please."

Ignoring how stupidly they were acting by letting emotion run away with them, Benny nodded. Taking a deep breath he whispered in Mark's ear, "It'll hurt, you know."

Mark looked up at him with eyes so clear, it was impossible to believe he'd actually been drunk and whispered back, "I don't care."

There was a long period of silence destroyed a few minutes later by a passionate scream issuing from Mark's throat.

Spurred on by Mark's throaty requests, Benny thrust harder and faster until both men reached their orgasms and the white lights faded from their eyes.

"So is this…a one time thing?" Benny asked, once he could breath steadily again.

Mark shrugged, his chest rising and falling as he did so. "I guess."

Benny took a deep breath and leaned close to Mark, brushing their lips together, "Does it have to be?"


End file.
